


How I Met The Love Of My Life

by EunHae011



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, EunHae, HyukHae - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mystery, Vampires, suju - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EunHae011/pseuds/EunHae011
Summary: From Donghae's point of viewI never told anyone how I met him or how we came to be, but today I will reveal everything. This story isn't just some usual love story you will hear everyday. There are things you wouldn't even guess that exists. You may think it's not possible, but I will prove you wrong. I am sitting at the place I sat at exactly 40 years ago. It's behind my house in a forest, where I first saw him. I was just turning 17 and at that moment my life completely changed.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 4





	How I Met The Love Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys this story is going to be a one shot. I think. I hope you like this. :D

_**Hae pov.** _

_It was exactly 40 years ago. I still remember it like it was yesterday. The memories I have are very precious to me and I think, it's time to share them. I never told anyone how I met him or how we came to be, but today I will reveal everything. This story isn't just some usual love story you will hear everyday. There are things you wouldn't even guess that exists. You may think it's not possible, but I will prove you wrong. I am sitting at the place I sat at exactly 40 years ago. It's behind my house in a forest, where I first saw him. I was just turning 17 and at that moment my life completely changed._

_Everything started at the day of my 17th birthday. I was about to celebrate with my family members and my precious grandma I loved very much. On this day, I remember her telling me a story about this boy named Hyukjae. She said, that he used to live in a house not so far from ours. The boy was very rude and mean to other people around him. But one day, their house caught on fire and everyone died, or so they thought. But a very nice woman came to this boy and told him that she can save him. So she turned him into a vampire and told him, that if he finds his soulmate, someone who will love him for who he is, then he will become human again. But he has to change himself first. He will have to learn how to be nice to other people. My grandma told me, that he became a very good person, but he still didn't find his soulmate. And that's why he is still in this forest waiting for the one._

_I always thought that my grandma has just a strong imagination. But everything quickly changed when I went outside on my birthday and sat behind a tree. I saw a boy. I know that you would think that it was just some random person walking by. But I just knew it was him. I don't know how or why, but I stood up and ran to him. I just had to know if it really wasn't my imagination. It was like I was pulled towards him. Towards this boy who stood out so much in between the trees._

_I got a hold of his sleeve. I remember him halting to a stop and slowly looking at me. It was the best feeling in the world. When he looked at me it was like his eyes called out for me. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to ask him that one question. "Are you Hyukjae?" The moment these words came out of my mouth he seemed to tense. "How do you know my name?" I still remember the way his voice sounded at that time. So soft and full of sadness. The only thing I wanted to do was to ease his pain. I finally knew the answer. He really exists. "My grandma told me about you. My name is Donghae." I hesistantly took out my hand to him. I expected he woud take it, but instead he just stood there still staring at me._

_"You should go home." He said sternly. But he didn't know me well enough. I used to be very childish back then and I was just too curious about this boy in front of me. I stubbornly said "No." Hyukjae then turned around and it looked as though he was leaving, but he stopped for a while. "Wanna take a walk?" I guess he knew that when I said no I won't leave him alone, so he just didn't fight with me. I joined him. We walked around the forest. Passing by the trees. Feeling the soft wind on my skin and listening to the singing of the birds._

_As we walked I asked him many questions. How he lived all this time alone. If he ever met someone he thought would be his soulmate, but he avoided the questions very well. In the end I guess he knew more about me than I knew about him. But I was sure about one thing. He was a good person. He changed. He wasn't the one my grandma told me about. He wasn't rude or mean, yeah he may have been a bit restrained and didn't respond much, but the moment I have seen him listen to the birds singing, the way he looked to the sky. The way he looked at this forest like he cherished it with all his might, I just knew. I wanted to get to know him, but in the end he was the one who got to know me._

_I was always known for not having friends. Everyone thought I am weird, everyone just didn't like me and I didn't know why. They bullied me a lot but I endured it, because I had my grandma. She was the only one who was always there for me no matter what. I told Hyukjae all that. I know that I was supposed to be scared. He was a vampire after all, but the only emotion I felt was safety and... Well at that time I didn't know what that feeling was, but I am sure you can tell. It looked like he wasn't listening to me because his face didn't change much and he didn't say anything back, but then, "You are beautiful inside and out you know. Don't listen to what they say. You are perfect the way you are." I was taken aback. Who wouldn't. I remember my face looking like a tomato._

_But he didn't stop talking. We were walking for about 2 hours and this was the first time he said full sentences instead of answering only with: "hm" "yes" "no". I was happy that he opened up to me. "You know I used to be like those bullies, but I realized that it's not worth it. Just because I chose bad friends and I thought I would be cool if I did that I completely forgot who I was. The fire and the lady who put this curse on me... I think it helped me to realize this." I didn't know what to say. I just stood there before him, not knowing what to do. I just wanted to comfort him, so I did the only thing I thought about. I hugged him._

_The moment I did I felt sparks all over my body. There were goosebumps all over and suddenly I couldn't hear the wind or the birds. The only sound I heard was the beating of my heart. At that time I realized what the feeling I felt before was. It was love. I was so sure of it. I know it's almost impossible to fall in love in that short time, but I felt it and I knew it was real. But something in Hyukjae changed. He suddenly stepped away from me. Like he was confused about something. "You should go home now Donghae." His tone of voice has changed. It was cold as ice. I decided to go. It looked like he was fighting with himself and that he wanted to be alone. "I will come back again. You know, you won't get rid of me so easily. I realized something today, and I will not give it up." I told him and left._

_After that day I went into the forest to look for him every day, but he was nowhere to be seen. I waited so many days. I searched the forest, but it was like he was hiding from me. I couldn't bear the pain in my heart. At that time I didn't know it was possible to love someone that much. So I went to that one person, that was always there. My grandma. I remember telling her everything about how I met him. How I knew it was him and that I loved him very much. I was pretty much surprised at what my grandma said to me then. She asked me if I have any idea how could she possibly know this story about the boy? I said I didn't know, but back in my mind I had a feeling like I know. What came next totally got to me. It turned out that my grandma is the woman who made him into a vampire all these years ago._

_She said that she knew I loved him. And that he loves me too. It turned out I, Lee Donghae was the soulmate of the one and only Lee Hyukjae. I knew I couldn't wait any longer. I quickly ran back into the forest. I didn't care that it was already dark outside. The only thing I wanted to do was to tell him how much I loved him and that I want to be with him. I ran and ran, I couldn't see anything, but then I noticed a little light in the darkness. I followed the light through the darkness when I finally found him. He was sitting on a rock, gazing up at the stars and he was... crying? I stepped closer. He must have noticed me coming long before I reached this place._

_I took all my courage and said those words out loud to the whole world to hear. "I love you Lee Hyukjae!!" In a blink of an eye he was in front of me. Kissing me so softly and holding me so gently like he was afarid he will break me. "Are you sure you love me?" He asked with a nervous and shaking voice. 'That's why he avoided me then.' I realized. "I was never so sure of anything in my love. I love you and I always will." I told him sincerely. He hugged me tightly to himself like he was afraid I would leave. "I love you too Lee Donghae. I did from the first time I saw you. I was just scared I won't be enough for you, that you wouldn't love me." He was so honest with me. "You are everything I ever wanted and what I will want for the rest of my life." I told him back and I meant every word._

_A glow suddenly appeared in the sky, Hyukjae was surrounded by the most beautiful light and then my grandmas voice could be heard. "You are free from the curse. Live your life as a human again and be true to yourself no matter what." Then the light slowly dissapeared and we just looked at each other what felt like hours but was actually just a few minutes. I have seen him smile for the first time. That kind of smile that was really genuine, really happy. We kissed again under the beautiful night sky covered with stars._

_That was how I met the love of my life. I Lee Donghae found my true love and I never let go of it. After that day we lived happily. Of course there were times when we fought, when we cried and when we suffered, but we got past all of it and made so many beautiful memories. The nights we would just watch the sky together, the days we would walk in the forest, the days we would just stay at home and talk, the days and nights we spent loving each other. They were all precious and when I heard Hyukjae say these words one day "Will you marry me Donghae?" I knew that my answer to this question will always be a "Yes, I will."_

_And this is the end of my story. I lived a very interesting life with many ups and downs, but it was all worth it._

**_"Hae, are you done telling our love story yet? Cause I'd really like to tell you something."_ **

**_"I am almost done Hyuk, what is it?" "_ **

**_Just, remember I will love you forever."_ **

**_"I will love you forever too."_ **

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of this one shot. I hope you like it. I really didn't know what I wanted to acomplish by writing this. But this story is one that I cherish a lot and that I had in my head for a long, long time. Please comment, subscribe and tell me what you think. I love you guys <3 


End file.
